Hidden Love
by HorseLover20693
Summary: A Sake story! Sam and Jake, in case you were wondering what Sake standed for Click to read summary and 1st chapter!
1. Coming Home

**This is my first Phantom Stallion fanfic. I'll give you a summary: Jake (19) is home for the summer after his first year of college. He hasn't seen Sam (16) since the Christmas holidays. (I don't know their ages, I remember Sam was 14 when she was going to be a sophomore and I guess Jake was 17 or 18 when he graduated, so it makes a 3-year difference) She changed since then. She became more mature. She's also going to parties and dating a boy almost every week. Jake has no girlfriend. Will Sam find one serious boyfriend? Who will it be? Will Jake find the girl just right for him? Some characters will be OOC (out of character)

* * *

**

**Ch. 1 Coming Home**

Sam and Jen were in Sam's room. They were getting ready to go over to Three Ponies Ranch to welcome Jake back home.

" I can't believe we are going to be seniors this year. Than we will be going to college." Jen said.

" I know." Sam went to turn on her radio and "I Think I'm In Love" by Jessica Simpson came on. Sam started singing along.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

_**ooh..oooh **_

_**everytime I see you baby  
**_

_**I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
**_

_**I dunno what to do  
**_

_**and oh baby, I get kinda shaky  
**_

_**When they mention you  
**_

_**I just lose my cool  
**_

_**my friends tell me, somethin' has come over me  
**_

_**and I think i know what it is  
**_

_**I think I'm in love **_

Sam thought no one was home, so she started going downstairs. Jen stayed upstairs.

_**boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be doin' silly things when it comes to you  
**_

_**boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be tellin' all my friends what I feel for you **_

_**Just the other night, baby, I saw you hanging  
**_

_**You were with your Crew, I was with mine too  
**_

_**You took me by surprise,  
**_

_**When you turned and looked me in my eyes  
**_

_**Boy you really blow my mind  
**_

_**I dunno whats gotten into me,  
**_

_**But I think I know what it is  
**_

_**I think I'm in love**_

Sam went into the living room and started to pretend she was on stage and jumped on the couch.

_**Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be doin' silly things when it comes to you  
**_

_**Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be tellin' all my friends what I feel for you  
**_

_**somethin' strange has come over me  
**_

_**got me goin outta my mind  
**_

_**never met a guy like you before  
**_

_**you make me feel special inside **_

_**I think i'm in lovvvveeee...yeah **_

_**boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be doin' silly things when it comes to you  
**_

_**boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be tellin' all my friends what I feel for you**_

_**boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be doin' silly things when it comes to you  
**_

_**boy I think that I'm in love with you  
**_

_**I be tellin' all my friends what I feel for you**_

Than her singing started to fade. Jen came down the stairs and asked, " Are you sure you haven't been drinking because I have to say, your voice is good."

" Hey! And no I haven't been drinking. Just because at the party the other night that they spiked the punch doesn't mean that I drink now. You really thought my voice was good?"

Jen nodded, " Yeah."

Just than Brynna walked in. " Sam, I didn't know you could sing."

Sam blushed and thought, _" I hope she didn't hear that last part."_

Brynna spoke again. " Are you guys ready?"

Sam looked at herself and Jen. Jen was wearing a white tank top with boot cut jeans both from American Eagle. Sam was wearing a green halter and boot cut jeans from American Eagle as well. " Yeah. We're ready," said Sam.

" Alright, let's go."

They were taking Brynna's car. In 5 minutes they were at Three Ponies Ranch. Sam suddenly felt nervous as well as excited. She hadn't seen her best friend for 5 months. They walked up the yard and into the house. When Sam entered, she saw her dad, Gram, Jen's mom and dad, Jake's mom and dad, Darrel, other guys Sam didn't know, Nate, Bryan, Adam, Quinn, and Kit with his wife. Than she looked who was next to Kit and realized it was Jake. Her stomach did a flip as she saw him. The song "I Think I'm In Love" came into her head. He looked over to her and she smiled.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Whoa! That was Sam! Man she's hott! She is defiantly not the girl I left after Christmas. She just smiled at me. I smiled back. I went back in the conversation with my friends. " You should…. Not that one…Get a job at Mike's Hardware store…I agree…Yeah…. I also have a girlfriend…Hey Jake?"

I looked over to Nate who said my name. " Yeah?" I asked him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," I replied. I never really went out with any girl. I looked over at Sam. She was in conversation with Jen.

" Oh, I get it. You like Sammy girl," Darrel said.

" What? No!" I answered back. I mean, come on. Sam's my best friend and I act like a brother to her.

" Who's Sam?" asked Kit.

Nate answered him. " You remember Samantha Forster? Don't you?"

He looked deep in thought and said, " Oh yeah! Wyatt's daughter (**A/n: I forgot her mom's name so could someone please tell me? Thanks!**) Right?"

Quinn answered this time," Yeah."

Nate spoke again," Sam is always partying. She had so many boyfriends that I can't even remember."

This got my attention," Really?" I asked.

" Yeah. She has like a new boyfriend each week. They aren't really that great."

"Oh," I said.

Darrel than said to me, "Hey dude. Go over there and talk to her. I saw her glance a couple times over to us."

" Alright," I replied.

" Hey Brat," I said to her smirking. I know she hates that name. I can't help it. I know I shouldn't call her that. She turned to face me.

" Oh, hey Jake," She said smiling. Man, I love her smile. " How's college?"

" Ok I guess. So how's school without me?"

" Same old."

I noticed Jen wasn't around us anymore. "Hey," I started to say to her," are you doing anything tomorrow?"

" No. Why?" she answered.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go riding tomorrow. Just the two of us?"

" Uh. Sure."

" Great. I'll ride by you house around 10?"

"Ok."

" See you tomorrow." I said and started to walk away. I heard Sam call my name and I turned around immediately."

" Yeah?" I asked her.

" Welcome home," she said smiling. I smiled back and said, "It's good to be _home_."

* * *

**Ok what do you guys think? I really hoped ya'll liked it! Now hit that button down there that says "Go" and Review!**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in a long time. I am working on the next chapter. I will probably not be able to update till next Friday, (March 17th) because I have exams on the 14th, 16th, and 17th. So I will be doing major studying! **


	3. Catching Up

**Sorry it took so long. I forgot to mention Jake's other brother, Seth, in the last chapter. I wanted to start a new story about Sam and Jake, but my computer won't let me. So, I am combining it in this one. I figured out most of the story and all I have to tell you; expect A LOT more chapters. Here's Ch. 2! **

**Ch. 2 Catching Up**

It was the next day. Sam woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping. She groaned and turned it off. She was about to fall asleep when a thought struck her. _" Jake is picking me up at 10."_

" Shoot," said Sam. "it's 9:47!"

She got up, picked out a good pair of jeans and a pink tank top. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked down the stairs and poured some cereal when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a hot, college student who of course, happened to be Jake.

" Hey! Ready?" Jake said.

" Actually, I was about to eat. I woke up late." Sam said sheepishly.

" 'Kay," was all Jake said.

**Sam's POV**

Gosh! Why am I so nervous! It's Jake. I've been around a ton of boys. Shoot, I almost dated all of them. But, I've known Jake for years, so why am I so nervous?

**Back to normal POV**

Sam and Jake were riding out 10 minutes later. Finally, Jake spoke up.

" So… How's life without me?"

" Doing just fine," Wow, Jakes changed. He actually started a conversation!

" That's good. So, how's Jen? Your dad? Everyone?"

" Everyone's fine," Sam replied.

Jake halted Witch. " Sam, is everything ok? Your quiet and that's not like you. Is there something wrong?"

" No, Jake. Everything's fine."

" Is it one of your boyfriends? Did he break up with you?" Jake said unsurely.

" JAKE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK THAT? AND WHAT! YOU THINK I HAVE MORE THAN ONE BOYFRIEND?" yelled a raging Sam.

" I just heard and thought tha-"

" You heard something and thought it was true! Gosh Jake! Get your facts straight!" With that Sam galloped back to the ranch.

" SAM!" Jake yelled after her.

**Sam's POV**

Why? Why did he bring _that_ up? Ok, ok. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I didn't talk much at all. The thing is, I didn't know what to say. For once in my life, I was scared. I was scared, shy, and uneasy around a guy. Usually I'm the outgoing one. I'm the one who's never scared, shy, or uneasy. I turned around and noticed he wasn't behind me. I pretty much galloped back to River Bend. He probably went home, knowing that I would more than likely blow up at him again. Great Sam. Just great. I tied Ace to the hitching post and un-tacked him. I brushed him and than put him in the 10 acre pasture. I went inside and had the urge to bake. That doesn't happen often. Ok, maybe twice a week. What can I say; I take after my mother and grandmother. I'm nearly in college. I have to learn how to cook. I got out the ingredients for "Chocolate Chunk Brownies" (YUM!) I always bake them. I'm the best! At least with these. Dad and the cowboys were out on the range. Gram was at Trudy's, and Brynna and Chase, my 2-year-old baby brother, were at Three Ponies. Why? I don't know. I'm nervous to actually know what they are talking about. I hope they don't bring up anything about my dating life. Now that, that would be scary. Especially if Jake was there when they were talking about it. I had the house to myself. Should I throw a party? Better not. I'll do that when they are out of town. They would never know. Unless, Maxine, Luke, Trudy, or Helen stopped by. Than I would be in trouble and my parents would find out.

**Jake's POV**

After the incident with Sam, I rode home to find Brynna and Chase here. Why? I don't know. My mom than asked me about the ride. Here we go.

" Jake, how was the ride with you and Sam," she asked casually. Secretly she wanted to know more, I know she did.

" Horrible," I said.

" Oh," she said surprised. " Why's that?"

" We got into a fight." I said, and with that went to my room.

**Sam's POV**

Brynna just called. She said dad, the cowboys, and Gram were coming over to Three Ponies. As well as the Kenworthy's. She wanted me to ride over. She also said I need to make up with Jake. So I guess she heard about our fight. Well, the Ely's have Satellite T.V. We don't. Dad and Gram say," Why bother, the classic stuff is better." While Brynna and I say, " Satellite has more verities and it's the 21st century." I add in, " Like MTV, MTV2, Fox, ABC, ABC Family and etcetera. I'm a teenager. What teenager watches the classics like old cowboy movies?" Brynna adds in, " I want my child to be able to watch Barney and Sesame Street." Anyway, more than likely Jen, Jake, his brothers, and I will be watching T.V. I hope they watch MTV or Fox. _The OC_ comes on in an hour and I don't get to watch it that often. My brownies were ready, so I thought I would bring them. That meant I had to drive there. Woo Who! I grabbed them and my keys. I walked outside and got in my car. On the way there I was thinking about Jake. I hope I don't act how I did to him earlier. Within 5 minutes I was pulling into their driveway. No one was outside so I guess everyone was inside. I got out, grabbed my keys out of the ignition, and the brownies. (That keeps making me want brownies!) I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Seth answered. " Hey, come on in," he said. I walked in and went to the kitchen. I found all the adults in there. I put the brownies on the counter. Than Maxine said, " Everyone is in the living room." I walked slowly out of there and into the living room. As I walked in, my eyes met with Jake's. I could see he was sorry about earlier. I decided I would talk to him later. I sat down on the sofa with Jen. Quinn and her were having a conversation about _The OC_.

" Do we have to watch it?" Quinn whined.

" Yes," she answered simply.

" Why?" he asked.

" You guy's can always watch what you want. Sam and I can't." she answered simply.

She changed the channel and _The OC_ just started. We watched it and than a commercial came on.

" Hey, Sam. Isn't Benjamin McKenzie (Ryan Atwood on The OC) the hottest one on _The OC_?"

" No, Adam Brody (Seth Cohen on The OC) is." I said.

" No he's not. Benjamin is," Jen said.

" Adam," I said.

" What?" Adam said looking up from his magazine.

" Not you," I said to him. Jake, Kit, Nate, Brian, Seth and Quinn were all listening to our conversation.

" Benjamin," said Jen.

" Adam," I said.

" You're just jealous because I have Benjamin." Said Jen.

" No I'm not. I have Adam. And since when did you like blonde haired guys?" I asked.

" Since ever!" she answered. Wow, for Jen having a GPA of 4.3 that was incorrect grammar.

" Ok, well Adam is kind of hot," Jen said.

" Ha! You think?" I said.

" Good hair," Jen said

" Good eyes," I said.

"Ya'll are weird," said Quinn.

" Shhhh," said Jen. "It's back on!"

The guys looked at each other and left. More than likely they escaped to the barn. After the show was over, Jen and I went to find the guys. We found them in the barn. I heard my name mentioned and stopped. Jen stopped too.

" Jake what is up with you and Sam?" I realized that was Nate's voice.

" Yeah. You two didn't even talk to each other since she got here. You guy's are best friends." I heard that was Quinn's voice.

" I brought up her boyfriends on the ride." Jake said.

" Oh! Bad idea man." Quinn said.

" She was being so quiet! It wasn't like her. I thought something was up and wanted to help her." Jake said. Oh, how sweet. I was being really mean today.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Nate said.

"Alright," Jake said. I walked back to the house and sat on the steps. Jen sat beside me. I was nervous. Why does he always make me fell that way? Arg! I soon saw Jake walking towards me.

"Can we talk?" he said.

"Sure," I said. I got up and followed him. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I was the first to speak.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier," I said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have brought all that up." Jake said.

"I just had a lot on my mind," I said. I wanted to say _I had you on my mind_. I didn't though.

"So were friends?" asked Jake. I wanted to say no. I wanted to be more than friends. Whoa! I want to be more than friends with Jake! Why? I always get this weird feeling when I am around him.

"Yeah," I said. We were outside for about 5 minutes before Jake spoke again.

"We should be going inside," he said. I nodded my head and followed him in.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming. I got out of my bed and went downstairs. I saw my dad's truck pulling out onto the road. I saw a note on the counter.

_Sam,_

_We all went to Aunt Sue's house. Sorry. We won't be home for 5 days. Be good. Do your chores. _

_Love,_

_Dad, Gram, Brynna and Chase_

Wow. Home alone for 5 days. I think I am going to invite Jen, Jake, and Darrel over.

**Wow that was long! 5 pages! At least I think. For the 5 days Sam is alone, there is going to be a lot of Sam and Jake. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! Hope you liked it! I don't know when I will be able to update again. My parents are getting tired of me always on the computer. So I can only be on it for an hour a day. I also have a research paper due. Hopefully by the end of this week (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday) I'll have a new chapter up. Review! **


	4. Way to go girl! I mean bad girl!

**Wow. I am so sorry! I haven't updated in months! I love all of the reviews. Thank you so much! I am not following my schedule. Also I can make new stories now, but I am going to keep it in this one. Oh and the reason Sam got mad at Jake is because she liked her last boyfriend. Also it's Sam. She is a little OOC in my story. Has anyone read the newest book? How much Jake is in there? What happens? Anything exciting? I am still on #20. I haven't had time to read all of Blue Wings and Dawn Runner, so what is #22 about! Now here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

I just hung up the phone from calling Jen. I called Jake and Darrel already. Jen and Jake will be here in 5 minutes and Darrel, 30 minutes. I went upstairs and got my room cleaned. Well, basically hid everything in my closet. I heard a knock on the door and went down stairs to answer it. Jen and Jake stood in my doorway.

"Hey," I said.

Jake just nodded and Jen said 'Hi' back. There was an awkward silence until Jen said something.

"So your parents just left. Like that?" she said.

"Yep," I said.

"Oh," she said. Well, back to awkward silence. I caught Jake staring at me. I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my pajamas. Great. Just great. I was wearing a green tank top with short gray softy shorts.

"Um…I'll be right back," I said. I went upstairs and picked out my tight fitting jeans and a blue polo. I changed and then went to my bathroom, which is attached to my room, and brushed my hair and teeth. I put on light gold eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and pink shimmer lip-gloss. I lightly curled my hair and let the strands fall naturally. Before going downstairs I double-checked myself in my mirror. Once I was satisfied, I walked down stairs, but only to find Jen sitting at the table with a coke in her hand.

"Where did Jake go?" I asked her.

"He's outside with Darrel. Are you sure you aren't going out on a date, because I don't think that looks like what you would wear to do barn chores, " she said smiling.

"Well, I wanted to make myself presentable," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Okay," she said not convinced. Just then, the guys came back in. Darrel looked me up and down and Jake just stared. Okay, do I look that bad? Or nice? I just realized something. Jake hasn't stopped staring at me today.

"What do y'all want to do?" I asked them.

"How about go catch a movie?" Darrel suggested.

"Um, I have to do my chores first," I told them.

"We'll help. The more people the better," Jen said. Oh! I can make the boys work outside, instead of Jen and I.

"Okay. Jen and I will do the inside chores while you guys do the outside chores," I told them. Jake and Darrel groaned.

"Why do we have to muck out stalls?" Darrel asked.

"Because. I muck stalls everyday and I don't think you want to clean dishes, vacuum…" I said.

"Okay. Okay. We'll leave that up to you girls," Darrel said as he and Jake walked outside.

"Is there really that much to do?" Jen asked.

"No. Just wash dishes and fold laundry," I told her. Her and I spent 30 minutes washing dishes and putting them away before moving on to laundry.

"So, do you like Jake?" Jen asked me doing her share of the laundry.

"What! No. Why?" I asked her, folding a pair of jeans.

"Just wondering. You know, you have to find a guy," she told me.

"I have found guys," I said in my defense.

"Yeah. But you dated _every _guy between the ages of 16-18 from Darton!" she exclaimed.

"So?" I asked, clearly wanting to get off of the subject.

"Ew! I know these can not be your brother's or your dad's," Jen, said holding up a pair of Superman boxers. I blushed and Jen saw.

"Samantha Ann! I can't believe you! You had a guy sleep over the other night?" Jen exclaimed. Just as she started that sentence, Jake and Darrel walked in. They both stood in utter shock. I blushed deeper and didn't dare to look at the guys.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Jen asked pulling me to the living room and closing the door.

"Sam! You had sex? Oh. My. Gosh. You had sex! Ew, mental picture, mental picture!" Jen exclaimed covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes.

"Well, it's not the first time," I muttered. I thought I said it low enough, but apparently Jen heard as well as Jake and Darrel who I knew were right by the door because they came barging in. I groaned.

"Sam!" Darrel exclaimed, still shocked. After a while he recovered.

"Way to go girl!" Darrel exclaimed earning a slap on his arm from Jake. Darrel looked at Jake confused. Jake looked at Darrel like he was going to kill him.

"I mean, bad girl! You should be ashamed of yourself," Darrel said pointing a finger at me. Then he winked, which earned him another slap from Jake.

"Ow! Jeez man!" Darrel exclaimed turning to Jake. Jake just shook his head and turned to me, his eyes on me. I looked into his eyes and realized 'mustang eyes'. They could get almost anything out of me. I looked down. Great

**Okay, so sorry to end it here! I started writing chapter 2 forgetting this was the chapter after it! I liked my chapter (that I was writing before I realized it was the wrong chapter to be writing) it was funny. Anyway I really hope you liked it! Review please! Again sorry it took so long!**


End file.
